Daughter to Dragons
by theFallingIcarus
Summary: Based on Nah's support conversations with her father and some other stuff, these series of stories are basically very slice-of-life sections of life for Robin's and Nowi's family. There's fluff in both chapters, but ultimately, this series of two chapters consists of Male Robin's interactions with his children. Contains some Male Robin x Nowi.
1. Chapter 1

Nah peeked around the edge of the tent flap. She could see her father there, scribbling down something on a sheet of parchment and muttering under his breath. "Attack from the left flank... but that leaves us open for aerial attack... maybe the right? I could get the Pegasus Knights to mount an offensive against any aerial attackers..."

He was so engrossed in his planning for the next battle, he completely failed to notice when Nah sidled up to him. "Sumia and Cordelia could go from the right..." She coughed slightly, and Robin jerked his head up. "Agh! What- who- where- Nah!" He caught sight of his daughter, and breathed out slowly. "Nah... you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Whoops... sorry, dad." She shrugged. "But anyway, I've got a question for you. Questions." Robin eyed her warily, unsure of what 'questions' she would ask, but nodded his head to let her proceed. He was still breathing heavily from the shock of Nah surprising him, and took deep breaths as Nah started talking.

"So how did you and mom meet?" Robin blinked. "Well, we were in Plegia, when-" Nah shot another question at him without letting her father respond fully. "What do you like about mom?" Robin scratched his head thoughtfully. "I have to say that her personality is what-"

Nah overrode him, wanting to get to the main point of her questions. "So why did you marry mom?" Taken aback, Robin replied, "I loved her. What else?" Nah wasn't satisfied, and stared at him beseechingly. "That's it? Are you sure there wasn't anything else?" She persisted, shaking her father's arm.

Robin put down his quill. "Why do you want to know, anyway? Isn't my answer enough?" Nah looked to the side, then back at him. "Yeah, but are you sure it was just because you loved her? I mean, what's there to love?" Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Nah kept talking. "You didn't make her-"

"That's enough, Nah!" Robin was angry now, and he raised his voice to shouting pitch. "I will not have you coming up with preposterous ideas like that and talking about your mother and I in that way! I love your mother so I married her, and we will leave it at that!"

Nah looked shocked, then bit her lower lip. "O-okay. I-I'm sorry. I should have been less presumptuous, and I shouldn't have asked you that. I'm-I'm really sorry. I won't do it again." She seemed to withdraw into herself, somehow getting smaller as Robin looked at her.

His furious gaze subsided, and turned to worry as Robin realised that this manner of speaking was not like his Nah. "Nah... You don't have to apologise. It's my fault for shouting." But she shook her head, and turned to leave. "It's alright. I'm used to this, anyway. It's me. I shouldn't have asked you anything. I'm at fault, not you. I'm-"

"Nah!" Robin was thoroughly worried for his daughter now, and attempted to break her out of whatever reverie she had put herself into. "It's not your fault!"

She seemed to snap out of it, blinking in shock, then looking suddenly at Robin. "You... you're not them." Relief could be seen in her eyes, and she repeated with incredible happiness, "You're not them. I thought- I though you were-"

"Nah, who're 'them'?" Mixed in with his worry was curiosity, and Robin stood up. Taking Nah by her slim arm, he went to the back of his tent and sat her down, sitting next to her. "Come on, sit down here. Talk to your dad." He rubbed a hand on her back, seeing the tears glinting in her eyes. Robin may have just learnt he was a father less than a month ago, but his paternal instincts kicked in as he soothed his teary child.

"You can speak to me about it," he told her comfortingly. "Now, who are these 'them' you keep referring to? Have people been bullying you?" The thought struck him, and rage flared within him. As he grasped around for a tome, Nah shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. You can put down the Thoron, dad," she told him, smiling through the tears in her pale-yellow eyes.

Robin set down the tome, and put a hand on Nah's shoulder. "So what's wrong, then? You can tell me," he told her soothingly, and she nodded her head.

"...where I'm from, you and mom are dead." Robin was taken aback at the reaffirmation of the grim news, but he knew this already. Lucina had already told all of them what lay for the childrens' parents in their future of despair. What he was more surprised was Nah's sudden broaching of the subject. She'd always been closed off from everyone when it came to her past in particular. Even Morgan, when asking her older sister about her past, didn't receive a proper reply from Nah - at least not one that Robin or Nowi had ever heard.

"Go on," he rubbed her back. "Let it all out." Besides, he wanted to know what this was all about.

"You left me and Morgan alone. Well, not alone. You asked one of your wartime friends to look after us while you and mom fought in the war... but soon after you and mom died, they suddenly became really mean." Nah looked down at the floor. "Morgan ran away one day. I still don't know where she went till today. But I stayed. I don't know why, but something told me to stay.

"I wanted to go look for Morgan. I was so worried... but I never did. Everyday, the guilt ate at me. Who knew what the Grimleal would have done if a manakete fell into their hands? I asked myself that, but I never went to look for her. I don't know why - I should have. Now, I ask myself: if Morgan had died, what would I have done? I can't answer that.

"I guess she ran away because she couldn't take it anymore. I would have - I should have - but... yet I didn't. So I stayed. I protected them from the Risen; I did everything they asked me to do; I didn't bother them at all. And yet they never acknowledged me once. It was like I was nothing more than a burden to them, a useless half-breed." Robin would have burst out at this, but only managed to say with a pained grimace, "Nah..."

Nah looked at Robin, albeit not directly at him. "...that's why I wanted to ask you about why you married mother. I wanted to know why you would ever let a half-breed child like me be born if you were going to abandon it." Nah gripped Robin's coat sleeve. "I don't want someone like me to be even born if they have to go through what I did. So please, I've got one more thing to ask you."

"...what is it?" Robin managed to reply, as he smoothed down the messy hair on his daughter's head. "Please don't die. Don't leave the Nah of this world alone like the Robin and Nowi of mine did to me and Morgan. The Nah and Morgan of this world should never have to go through what we did, and for that, you and mother must not die." She looked straight up into Robin's eyes, her own pair still damp with suppressed tears. "Promise me you won't leave another me alone again."

Robin had no words to say other than, "I promise." He pulled his daughter close, and held her to his chest as she she burst into tears. "I always thought you'd come back," she bawled, and pummeled Robin's side as best as she could with her relatively small fists. "I waited. Morgan waited. But you and mom never returned."

"I won't abandon you this time," Robin said simply. "I stake my life on it. I would rather die than make you feel abandoned again. So I promise, I will never leave you. Alright?" He looked down at Nah, wondering how he and Nowi had even managed to create such a wonderful, brave child.

"So don't cry. I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Nah sniffled, and turned her head to the side. "...but you won't." Robin frowned. "Of course I will. Didn't I just...?" Then the implications of what he'd said hit me like a log to the head. "Oh, Nah, I didn't mean to-"

"It's true, " she hiccuped. "You won't live to see me past my physical childhood, and you know it. Look at mother! She's more than a thousand years old, and she looks younger than me for crying out loud." Nah hugged her father around his waist tightly. "Why couldn't you be a manakete? Then you'd live as old as mother, and I wouldn't have to worry about you not being there in the blink of an eye. And no-one would say I was a half-breed."

"Enough," Robin said sharply. "Stop calling yourself that. Half, human or manakete, it makes no difference to anyone your race." Nah looked up at him. Robin could just see her eyes peeking up at him from where she had her face pressed against his cloak. "It mattered to them," she told him through her tears.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me," said Robin tersely. "Who are these 'friends' of mine, anyway? Why on earth would I leave you to someone who would treat you like that? Was I insane when I did so?"

Nah shrugged, and sniffed. "I never asked." Robin glared at the wall. "Well, I must not have been in my right mind. What was my future self thinking?" Nah just shrugged again, and yawned. Robin glanced down at his daughter, and saw she was fast heading to dreamland.

The emotional outpour must have exhausted her, he thought, and smiled gently down at Nah. His little girl was just a ten year old child, even if she wasn't so year-wise. At least, she had the physique of one.

What kind of future had she been from that had made her grow up so fast? he wondered, and a grim frown grew on his face. Even though Nah acted older than the rest, maybe even matching up to Lucina in terms of matureness, she was still a child to him.

Robin vowed that he would never let his future child be like this Nah of the future of despair. He would never let a child be born where they had to grow up early, and if he did so, then Robin would rather the Valmese win and he die trying in the attempt.

- A/N -

Hello people! It's my first fic here, so I'll be short and to the point in this note.

I wrote this after a random flash of inspiration from reading support convos and listening to the entire soundtrack from Awakening. That's more than six hours worth of music, by the way. So yes, I was listening to "Farewell, my friends" and I was just hit by a block of emo-ness. Thus this.

I apologise if I offend anyone in any way, by the way. Nah is one of my favourite characters, and I can't for the life of me comprehend why no one likes her. It depresses me. (**Edit:** I meant this according to what I've seen on tumblr. Apparently her attitude is too pessimistic. Bullshit ._.)

So uh yeah. It's based almost entirely on her A rank conversation with her father(s). I just decided to use Robin for the dramatic irony, both in the title and in the text. Nah, in this case, is literally the daughter to dragons, one being Nowi, a manakete, one being Robin, the heart of Grima, and the last being the legacy of the manaketes that is carried on through Nah.

So yes. Apologies if I piss anyone off by accident, I didn't mean to. I'm not sure if it's considered a fanfic if it's largely convo based, so forgive me. I will be adding another chapter if I feel like it, something that I won't refer to a support convo for, but that's if I feel like it. Lastly, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own none of this awesome stuff. Fire Emblem, Nah, Robin, Nowi, Morgan, the tent and the Thoron tome belong to Nintendo.


	2. Chapter 2

"...Mm..."

Morgan was fast asleep, her pale hair scattered over her face. On the next bed over, her sister Nah slept soundly too. As Nah shifted position, Morgan murmured something drowsily that didn't quite make sense, as always was the case with half-asleep speech. "Tactics... Chicken..."

What? Robin stared at his daughter for a while, then chuckled. Morgan always had been the more eccentric child as compared to her sister, but he wouldn't have had it any other way.

He snuffed out the candle lighting up his two childrens' section of the tent, and retreated into the main body of the tent. There, he sat down at his wooden desk, solid oak providing the backing for his maps for Robin to scribble on.

Nowi was out for the night; Robin could only suppose she was doing things manaketes did. His wife was still partly a mystery to him, truth be told. She'd spoken to Robin about her life before meeting the Sheperds, but beyond that Robin had not asked. He had felt it a sensitive topic, and so decided against bringing it up.

Robin looked down at the parchments on the desk. Chrom had ordered the Sheperds onwards to the Divine Dragon Grounds the next day. The leader of the Valmese Resistance - Say'ri, he thought her name was - had told them that at the Grounds, they could awaken the Voice of Naga, whoever that was, possibly tipping the war in their favour. Robin had his doubts about the wisdom of this move, practically charging right into the Valm main continent without any regard for safety, but if Chrom had ordered it, then it was the tactician's job to see that the army got through it safely.

"...Father?" Robin looked swiftly behind him to see Morgan standing up from her bed, rubbing her eyes blearily. "Morgan! Did I wake you up?" She shook her head, yawning, and replied, "No... I woke up myself." Robin frowned. "It's late... You should get back to sleep, Morgan."

She made her way over to him, and stood at his shoulder. "Then why aren't you asleep?" She asked him, and Robin grinned ruefully. "Your father is an insomniac, unfortunately. It takes me quite some time to get to sleep." Morgan pulled a chair from the corner, and sat next to her father. "Then I'm not gonna sleep too." Robin began to say something, but Morgan brushed that aside and looked eagerly at the things on the desk, leaning forward. "So whatcha lookin' at?"

Robin gestured awkwardly down at the parchments. "Well, er, these are the plans for tomorrow. As soon as we march to the Divine Dragon Grounds, we'll need to be on the look out for an enemy ambush. This is Valm, after all. Should we be ambushed, this is our back-up plan for escape." As Robin continued talking about the next day's itinerary, he got more and more excited. He loved it when his plans were well put together. "I got your mother to map out the area - she was perfectly safe, who in their right mind would pick a fight with a manakete? - and she told me the lay of the land. So this," he scrabbled around for a piece of parchment, "is the map I drew from her descriptions. And this," he waved around another piece triumphantly, "is the copy of the map with drawn plans on it."

Morgan surveyed it with intrigue. "So that's our back-up plan?" Robin nodded. "Yes." A thought struck him, and he snatched away the paper with plans from in front of her face. "Hey!" She protested. "Give it back! I was reading it!"

Robin ignored her, instead saying, "I've just remembered. You want to be a tactician, right?" Her eyes lit up, and Morgan nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Just like you, father!"Robin grinned slyly. "Then let's play a little game."

He set down the parchment without any plans whatsoever on it; the one that was simply a map. "Now, think of this as tomorrow. I'll give you a scenario, and you have to pretend that you have to guide the entire army out it. How's that for a game?" Morgan beamed up at him in anticipation. "Brilliant!" Father and daughter smiled at each other for a second, then Robin pointed at the highest point in the land. "So, say the entire army is here." Then he pointed to a bit further away. "And this is where we have to be. How would you get there if there was, hm, Pegasus Knights coming from the right and archers from far away in the left?"

Morgan studied the paper thoughtfully. Finally, she replied with, "I'd send our Pegasus Knights to the archers, as they have the longest reach, and you said that the archers were far away." Robin raised an eyebrow, but nodded at his faughter to proceed. "Then, uh, I'd leave the clerics in the middle and send the mages to... The right. So they can knock down the Pegasus Knights with wind magic, you see?"

Robin nodded. "I do see. Then a charge to the north, with the clerics using their staves to heal our men whenever they hurt, is that what you're saying?" Morgan eyed the paper for a while, then affirmed Robin's statement by nodding. "Yup. So, uh, what do you think?"

The tactician shrugged. "It's not a bad strategy, I'd say. But your strategy has some rather, er, strategic errors in it. Ah,sending the mages to the Pegasus Knights was a good move," he said hastily, seeing Morgan's face droop. "But, ah, not completely what I'd advise. You see, our mages are weak physically, so a hit with a Brave Lance and they're more or less done for. So, personally, bringing some paladins or maybe even archers to snipe them down would have been more prudent than sending just mages alone."

Robin still wasn't done. He wanted to correct the errors his daughter had made, in case Lucina ever asked Morgan to be the Sheperds' tactitian in the future. You never knew with these kinds of things, especially when meddling with time. "Secondly, I've got to say: The Pegasus Knights to the archers? Not that good of a move, unfortunately. If you sure that our Pegasus Knights could take all of the archers out as soon as the battle began, then I'd say that there was nothing wrong with that. But what if they were outnumbered? That would certainly spell disaster. I would've drawn them out with knights, seeing as knight's are so hard to strike with an arrow, then sent the heavy units to do some work."

He saw Morgan staring down at the ground, and said quickly, "But don't get me wrong! It was a very good strategy. It just needed a bit more working on, that's all." Morgan didn't reply, and gritted her teeth instead. Robin could see where the manakete blood in her showed up, in her eyes and ears and teeth, but put that matter aside. Morgan seemed upset, and he cleared his throat. "Morgan? Are you alright?"

"Why can't I remember?" Robin was taken aback. "Remember what?"

His daughter glared angrily down at the ground. "I'm sure you've told me this before... I'm sure...! But I just can't remember anything! Why can't I remember anything?" Robin didn't know how to respond. Even if he was a tactician, he wasn't very good with handling emotions strategically. "It's on the tip of my tongue... I know my memory is just there but I can't reach it, no matter how hard I try." To his horror, Robin saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I can't even remember the strategies you told me... I'm so useless."

How many despairing daughters do I have to deal with in one day? The sarcastic part of Robin wondered, but then decided that this was not the time to be thinking so cynically. He pulled Morgan to him, and hugged her fiercely. "You are not useless," he told her sharply, "and anybody that says so can go eat some Risen." Morgan looked miserable. "But I can't remember anything... I can't do anything, I can't be a tactician, I can't even use a sword like you can!"

"That has nothing to do with you," Robin said determinedly. "You are your own person, and nothing else can change that. You are Morgan, and you are my Morgan. So what if you can't remember anything? I'm sure you're still the same person, irregardless of what you can remember. I mean, look at me!" Robin tried to lighten the situation by pointing at himself. "I still don't remember what happened before the Sheperds, and I've still made my own way in the world. I've got a wonderful wife, and two beautiful children." Morgan still drooped depressedly, and Robin nudged her slightly. "So don't feel like that. You are you. Morgan is who you are, and I wouldn't have you change in any way."

Morgan sniffled, "Okay..." Robin ruffled her pale hair. "You know, you really take after me. I'm proud of it." Morgan looked up. "How so?" Robin chuckled, smoothing his daughter's identical coat down. "You really are a born tactician, just like me. That, and apparently, it's a family habit to lose our memory in a field."

Morgan laughed, still tearing a little, then her ears pricked up and she turned around. "...Nah?"

Her older sister sat up in bed, yawning. "What's going on? Are we congregating over there?" Robin grinned at his other daughter. "No, your sister couldn't sleep, that's all." He gazed back down at Morgan. "Now you, miss tactician, need your sleep. You young people need your rest." Morgan protested, "But here I'm almost the s-s-s-same age as you!" Her words were punctuated with a huge yawn, and Robin attempted to pick her up. "That may be so, but I'm still your father and you're still getting your rest.

"You too, Nah," he called over to his older daughter, and Nah grumbled, "Who woke me up anyway?" Still, she settled back into her bed, and Robin stood there, holding Morgan in his arms.

"...Father," Morgan mumbled suddenly, "Can we... play this again... tomorrow?" Sleep was trying to overcome her, but she clearly found this a pressing question to pose to Robin. Robin chuckled at Morgan's eagerness even while she was clearly suppressing the urge to fall asleep on the spot, and nodded. "Alright."

"G-g-good..." Morgan muttered, then slugged her father's arm gently. "I'll... Make you proud... the next time..." With that, she promptly fell asleep, and Robin dragged her back to her bed. "Whew," he gasped, "You're heavy." But Morgan was not awake to hear Robin's exasperation.

Robin mused aloud, "Why are all my daughters prone to falling asleep suddenly? Is that another family trait, I wonder?" He began to wonder who his own parents were as he walked over to his chair. I don't remember anything about my father or mother, Robin thought. In many ways, I'm just like Morgan. He smiled at the thought of his excitable youngest daughter. But I'm glad she knows who her parents are, at least. She'll never have to go through the pain of not knowing who you are. With such a sprightly personality, I'm sure she'll recall her memories soon enough.

With that, Robin sat down, and studied the map again. "...Huh?" As he looked closer and thought about it, Robin began to laugh. He had just realised that Morgan had told him to place the clerics in the middle, and Robin realised that, in fact, that was probably the most tactically sound thing to do. From that position safely guarded by the entirety of the army and with an old fort that he realised was there, the clerics could pretty much never-endingly heal the far away units for until their staves broke.

"Oh, Morgan. You really are just like me."

- A/N -

I decided to continue.  
This will be, I'm estimating, four-ish chapters long? Four is a nice number. Four is death. Oooooh, death. What's gonna happen in the fourth chapter is anyone's guess.

And yes, Nowi will be making an appearance. Also, Tiki. We're gonna have a manakete party, whoooo! (Hear that? They're up all night to get lucky.)

In any case, uh... Yeah. Hope the chapter appeals. For some reason, fluff didn't really... Happen in this chapter. And I fully intended it to be, too :( I'm not too happy with the way this turned out, but I'm pretty sure for now that I've written this chapter to the best of my ability. So yes, as always, feedback is much appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: D'oh... The stuffy stuff with the stuff and the stuff and the stuff fluff belong to the gaming gods called Nintendo.

Edit: Also, quick thingamajig. Who thinks I should add Tiki into the next chapter? If I add her, I feel like it'll be a depressing chapter. Without her, it'll probably be a light-hearted and comedy based chapter. I need help -^- that's pretty much the only thing stopping me from writing it.

Edit 2: I changed my mind. This is the last installment of this story. I really couldn't find aanything else to write, I apologise greatly :( I might be returning to this in the future, but for the foreseeable one I will not. I can write, technically speaking, but there is no way I can phrase it well enough. I refuse to allow myself to let others read mediocre stuff, and I have no intention of writing mediocrity. So great apologies, but I'm ending this here. It's been fun :) This is not to say I'm quitting, however. I'll be back, but with a different story. Till then, I'm out.


End file.
